The present disclosure relates generally to a document management system and method.
Many digital documents have become a mixture, or a composite, of differentially formatted parts. Composite documents may be presented to a user by specialized software as one editable, browsable, approvable, playable document. Different parts are combined together through various serialization mechanisms, e.g. java jar-archive, HP dlf, etc. One example of a composite document is a document-based proposal, including product jpeg-images, a marketing way-clip, a ppt-presentation and an xsl-spreadsheet with financial details.
Various techniques have been proposed to prevent or reduce attacks on and counterfeiting of digital documents. One of these techniques involves restricting access to a database that stores the digital document or a network that is connected to the database via some secret or individualized information, such as, a user identification and password, biometrics, etc. Another of these techniques involves using publicly posted composite documents (PPCD). These documents are single composite files that integrate multiple parts and individual security access to the various parts.